delta_statefandomcom-20200214-history
First Contact part 2
First Contact part 2 is the 2nd episode in the series Plot synopsis The episode takes place right where First Contact part 1 left off. They are in The Delta State and about to be run over. Phillip, Martin, and Claire get out of the way, but Luna is too shocked to move so Phillip saves her. Claire then has a vision of drowning a doll and her, Luna and Phillip all begin to ramble due to how long they were in the Delta state. Martin tries to convince them to leave as he isn't affected while, in the real world, Brodie is watching them but is getting worried as they should have came back by now. They wake up and Brodie explains why the others were rambling, it's the effect of their minds trying to counter the chaos of the Delta state and jokingly suggests Martin wasn't affected due to how obsessive he is. Luna thanks Phillip for saving her life and Phillip decides he deserves a chicken wing. Meanwhile, Sven and Maria are talking to Karla about the importance of protecting John Weller's acache. Karla is told that if she is successful, she may become more then a hunter Rifters. Claire and Luna talk about what they see and try to dismiss the possibility of them actually doing what they saw in the visions. Phillip realizes by having a recog that Wellers acache would be in the unpublished ending to his story however, the problem is how to find it. Claire tries to use her power to see the manuscript but the manuscript is closed, also Karla was there and despite not seeing Claire, can sense someone's presence. Phillip agrees to go to the hotel to investigate. Phillip sneaks in the hotel and is about to steal the manuscript when the hotel phone rings, Karla answers it and Sven berates her for staying in the hotel before killing her over the phone. Back at The apartment, Phillip tells the others what he saw. Phillip reads the manuscript and figures out the ending. They wonder what happens if they go somewhere in the Delta state that doesn't exist. Claire watches over the others while they go Delta. They see rifter-Weller, who early describes their situation. Martin taunts him by saying they could free the acahe. They see the achache and realize that they need to use their powers together to save Weller, like Brodie said earlier. They successfully free Weller and Phillip suggests going to Wellers next book signing, something the others disagree with. Quotes * "Phillip, do you have to watch T.v before we even have breakfast?" "Well, it is called Wake and Watch T.V" -Claire and Phillip discuss T.V * "What we need now is an excellent idea." "Excellent idea, Claire, and that would be?" -Claire and Luna discuss an excellent idea. * "What happens if you go to a place that doesn't exist in the Delta, do you sink into a black hole or something?" "I don't know." "No, it's the Delta state, nothing can't not exist, right?" - Luna, Martin and Phillip discuss The Delta State Notes & trivia * They see the first death onscreen * They see an achahe for the first time * This marks the team's first successful mission. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}